


And Then Nothing.

by DankestSuccLoona



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, inexplicit gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankestSuccLoona/pseuds/DankestSuccLoona
Summary: Mondo sits on his final mistake.





	And Then Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic I had to write in 40 min because of a challenge, so it's kinda bad,, and short, fbdubvdunbo,,,,

Mondo knows what death is. It’s black and then nothing. An absence of everything.

 

So as he stares at the dead body of a small boy who did nothing wrong, he knows he deserves that death.

 

Black and then nothing. An absence of everything.

 

But even as he accepts his fate, his breathing becomes labored-like and his chest tightens.

 

He’s so weak.

 

_He’s so weak._

 

He doesn’t know what to do about it, so he closes his eyes. It does nothing. He sees black.

 

And then there should be nothing, right?

 

There should be. But there isn’t. He doesn’t know why he couldn’t be executed then and there, why he has to do some stupid fucking class trial.

 

Just get it over with.

 

_Just die._

 

As he walks away from that boy who did nothing wrong, the soft voice of him says some lie, over and over like a broken record.

 

_“I want to be as strong as you, Mondo!”_

 

As he runs away, runs far away from his problems, the sound goes on. When he’s sitting on his bed, weeping, heaving, the sound continues. When tries to sleep, tries to move on, tries to make it stop, _tries to do anything_ , the sound still continues.

 

At some point, he think he’s gone mad. He looks over at what he expects to be a wall, and the boy is standing right there.

 

But he’s dead.

 

The programmer’s just smiling, standing still as a statue.

 

Mondo isn’t crazy. He’s hallucinating. But not crazy.

 

He concludes that he doesn’t like hallucinations.

 

But then the boy starts to bleed from his head.

 

It just runs, down his face, all the way to his feet. Until all he’s covered in blood. And he just _smiles_.

 

His mouth does open after he seems to bleed out all the way.

 

_“You’re so cool, Mondo.”_ He giggles as he spits another lie. His voice is still the same soft voice. Not dying or crying for help.

 

And then he falls to the ground. Mondo looks over the edge of the bed, eyes wide in shock and confusion.

 

There’s just the floor.

 

He concludes he _hates_ hallucinations.

 

He pushes his face as far into his pillow as possible.

 

But he doesn’t sleep.

 

Because the broken record starts again, and it doesn’t seem to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This was thing I could think of I'm such a bad person oof,,


End file.
